A Trip to the Past
by CSIMiamiLuver2012
Summary: Calleigh gets a suprise visit from her past...story's better than summary R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! so I hope y'all like my story so R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize so that means I own Jack and Andrea, but that's it**

_Knock knock_

"I wonder where Cal is." Jack stated to his fiancée Andrea.

"Doesn't she work at the Miami Police Department?" Andrea wondered aloud.

"Yeah, she does! I bet she's at work."

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" Maureen, the receptionist on the CSI level asked the couple.

"Hi, we're looking for Calleigh Duquesne, is she here?" Jack asked the receptionist.

"I'll call her cell and find out." Maureen politely told Jack and Andrea.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"Hey Cal, here's the gun. Could you get the results back to me ASAP?" Eric informed the southern blonde.

"Sure Eric." The blonde beauty watched her coworker walk out before turning around to look at her ballistics lab. She loaded the gun and began to test fire the gun, unable to hear her cell vibrating against the table. A couple minutes later, Calleigh put down the gun and walked around to get the bullets.

Just as the ballistics expert was about to look at the bullets through the microscope to try to match them, her cell phone rang.

"Hello…yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Calleigh started walking towards the reception area by the elevators where she was just informed that a couple was there to see her.

"Lambchop! Wait up!"

Calleigh turned to see her father walking quickly towards her.

"Hey, daddy. What's up?"

"Well, I know that we were gonna spend the holidays together." Mr. Duquesne began.

"But?" Calleigh asked.

"But, I was thinkin bout goin to see your mama." Mr. Duquesne said slowly and nervously, avoiding his daughter's intense green eyes.

"Why daddy?"

"Because, Lambchop, I wanna talk to your mama bout us and try to work everythin out, or at least somethin."

"But daddy, I don't-" Calleigh began.

"Lambchop, I know-honey, watcha lookin at?"

"Jack."

* * *

**So...who do y'all think Jack ad Andrea are? anyways...now that you've read, please review! :) (it only takes a couple seconds)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I've finally updated!!! Yay!!!**

**So anyways i hope y'all like it!!!**

**please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own CSI Miami or anthing you recognize, but I do own Jack and Andrea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Calleigh couldn't believe her eyes.

"Calleigh, we need to talk." Jack stated firmly.

"Not now." Calleigh said as firmly as Jack.

"Fine, when then?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but later!" Calleigh retorted, then turned to her father and said, "Daddy, why don't you take the next elevator? By yourself." Calleigh gave him a meaningful look, before continuing, "I really need to finish processing some evidence, right Eric?" the blonde ballistics expert inquired without looking over her shoulder at her approaching colleague.

"How do you do that Cal?" Eric inquired.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Calleigh replied flirtatiously, forgetting their audience for a second.

After a minute, Calleigh turned back into her brisk, professional self. "Now will you please answer my question."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yes Calleigh I do need you…" Eric said, then realizing how it must have sounded to Jack and Andrea especially after Eric and Calleigh's little moment, said, "to finish processing the evidence, I mean."

Andrea raised her eyebrow at Eric and Calleigh.

Jack looked between a slightly blushing southern blonde and a horrorstruck Cuban man and said to Eric in a skeptical tone, "Surely you can process this evidence yourself."

"Of course I can." Eric dismissed the question, then looked at a pissed off ballistics expert, and said quickly, "but, Calleigh really wants to finish what she started and it can't wait."

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind, I have to go." Calleigh said with an apologetic look to the southern couple, who immediately recognized it as fake, and motioned for Eric to follow her.

He shot them a genuine smile, and called, "it was really nice to meet you two."

Jake and Andrea just turned around and walked out.

"So, Cal, wanna tell me who those two are and why you don't like them?"

"I do not not like them!" Calleigh defended herself.

"Really cause it sure seemed like you didn't with your body language."

"Well, i-" Calleigh sid about to maek up some story, then realized that she should tell the truth.

"Ok, so I guess I should start at the beginning." Calleigh paused, taking a deep breath, "See, Jack and Andrea are from the past, I left behind in Louisiana when I came to Miami and I guess I overreacted when they showed up."

"And…" Eric prodded his best friend and colleague.

"And what?" Calleigh asked puzzled.

"Who are they, exactly?"

"Well, Jack is-" Calleigh started, but was interrupted by Ryan, who came it to tell Eric to grab his kit and go process a crime scene with Natalia.

"Ok , thanks Wolfe." Eric said, then turned to Calleigh, "Don't think here, be ready to tell me when I get back."

"Ok." Calleigh scanned the surrounding area for any prying eyes, then turned back to Eric and gave him a quick peck.

"Thanks." Eric said, "So, we still on for tonight?"

"Yep, I will be ready by seven." Calleigh replied.

"So that means I shouldn't come until seven thirty?" Eric teased his girlfriend.

"Well, we can always stay in and I wouldn't have to get ready while you wait around." Calleigh said suggestively.

Eric was about to respond when Natalia popped her head in and told Eric to hurry up.

"Ok, I'm coming." Eric said, taking one last look at his girlfriend.

Calleigh giggled, shook her head, and looked in the microscope at the two bullets, looking at the striations, noting down the similarities between the two.

"Miss Duquesne, what have you got for me?" Horatio asked.

"Well, the bullet Dr. Price found in our victim matches the bullet I test fired from our suspect's gun." Calleigh informed her boss.

"So that means that Mr. Denport gets to ride in Frank's police car." Horatio told his ballistics expert. "Would you like to interrogate him?"

"Of course." Calleigh replied.

"Let me finish my report and I'll meet you there."

"Ok Calleigh."

* * *

**Yes I know I cut Calleigh off right before she said who Jack was, but I promise htat next chapter someone will reveal who Jack and Andrea are :)**

**anyways, now that you've read, please review!!!!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sooooooo soory i didn't write for so long!! I been doing swamped with homework (mainly from my english teacher) and haven't had any time to write, but now that I'm on Hliday break hopefully I'll be able to write more!!! Yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize! :(**

**Enjoy!!!!! R&R Please!!!!!**

* * *

Calleigh stepped out of the interrogation room, smiling victoriously. The suspect had cracked after he learned that she had found bullets from his gun in their victim and was now at booking.

"Hey Cal!" Eric called catching up to her.

"Hey, yourself." Calleigh replied.

"Do you need a ride home Cal?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"What time are you off the clock?"

"6, you?"

"Same, so I guess I'll meet you in the locker room?"

Eric looked at his watch, "Ok, see you in half an hour."

"See ya." Calleigh said as Eric stepped into his lab to finish a report, while she continued down the hall to her own ballistics lab.

_Ring Ring_

"Duquesne." Calleigh answered her cell phone.

"Hey Lambchop."

"Hey daddy! How'd you do in court?"

"Fine, we laid everything out for the jury and they're gonna announce the verdict tomorrow."

"That's good, but daddy, listen, I know you didn't call me just to talk about your case, why don't you either tell me, quickly, or call me tomorrow, cause for the next half an hour I'm still on the clock."

"Ok, well, I want to talk about Louisiana."

"Daddy can we please talk about this later?"

"When exactly is later Lambchop?"

"When I get off work. I promise I'll call you then daddy. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

Calleigh closed her phone and set it on her desk as she let out an audible sigh.

* * *

Half an hour, lots of paperwork, and a soda later, Calleigh signed her signature one last time and looked up to see Eric walking through the door.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Soon, I just have to grab my stuff from my locker and we can go."

"Ok." Eric watched the southern belle walk away from him to the locker room, wondering how he could have possibly gotten the most beautiful woman ever alive to be his girlfriend; he didn't know which stars to thank.

* * *

Since Eric was standing against the doorframe of the ballistics lab deep in thought, he didn't hear at first the voice calling his name.

"Eric…Eric…is anyone in there? Are the lights turned on? Hello? Seriously man… ERIC!!!" Ryan yelled, frustrated that the Cuban man was ignoring him.

"What? What happened?" The darker skinned CSI looked around wildly, before letting his eyes rest on the newer CSI.

"Nothing happened, I just wanted to know why you were staring into space, drooling."

"I wasn't drooling." Eric defended himself.

"Yeah you were."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hey guys." Calleigh walked up to her arguing colleagues.

"What?!" Ryan and Eric turned to look at her annoyed.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you two were fighting." Calleigh said defensively.

"Sorry, Cal, Ryan's just being stupid-"

"I am not! Eric was drooling and I was wondering why."

"Ok, I'm not gonna get involved in this, so I'm gonna go home."

"Hey, Cal, wait up, I'll walk out with you." Eric ran to catch up to his bullet girl.

* * *

"So, Cal, are you gonna tell me who Jack is and why he's here?" Eric asked the southern belle on the way to her condo.

"Well, I guess, I probably should." Calleigh gave a resigned sigh and began her story again. "Well, Jack and Andrea are from Darnell, where I grew up. Jack happens to be my brother and Andrea was my best friend growing up, then when I left for college, we lost contact and I guess that Jack and Andrea started going out and are now getting married, though why they couldn't call me to tell me, instead of coming to Miami, I don't know. I just thought that when I left Darnell, I could leave everything behind, including the people, but I guess I can't."

"Cal, why would you want to leave everything and everyone behind?"

"Well, I didn't have the best childhood, and I needed to escape, which meant going away, far away. I don't even know how they found me, 'cause I didn't tell anyone I was here." Calleigh told Eric.

"Well, what are you going to do now Cal?"

* * *

**Hope you liked!!! I just love the last line!!! Now that you've read, please review :)**


	4. Happy Holidays!

Heyy Everyone!!! So I completely forgot to tell everyone, Happy Holidays!!!! Whatever you celebrate, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or any other I haven't mentioned, have a wonderful holiday break!!! God bless you, all of you (or whoever you pray to)!!!!! Anyway, I just have one request of everyone who reads this (think of it as a Christmas present to me); please go on YouTube and type in "Indian Hill Talent Show 2008: Oh Darling!" and also "Indian Hill Talent Show 2008: Come on Get Higher" these are awesomely wonderful songs by high schoolers at my high school, and the girl singing Oh Darling! is a freshman (and my best friend)!!!! I just want to bring music into everyone's holiday break. So that's all, and Happy Holidays to everyone!!!! :) I love you all!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyy evryone!!! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but my teachers kept me sooooo busy with homework and studying fot midterms last week, but they ended and i don't have any homework this weekend, so I decied to write and this is the result.**

**Hope y'all enjoy and I made it extra long to try to make up for hte long wait! :)**

**oh and i don't own CSI Miami or anything, except for Jack andLuke and Alice.**

* * *

"_Well, what are you going to do now Cal?"_

----

"I don't know, Eric." Calleigh looked at him. "I just don't know."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you need to talk to your brother and his fiancé and find out what they are doing here." Eric told her truthfully.

"I know I need to talk to them, but I really don't want to, I just want this to be a bad dream and wake up soon."

Eric laughed at her childish answer, but quickly turned serious again.

"Cal, I know you think you can run away from your past, but the truth is that you can't; no one can, no matter how much you try, you can't and the best thing to do in this situation is to stop running and turn around to face your past head on."

"I know, I know. I'll call my brother and talk to him tomorrow." Calleigh gave with a resigned sigh.

----

That night after Calleigh brushed her teeth and hair and put on her nightgown, she went to her coat closet, and pulled a cardboard box out from the very back of the closet.

Calleigh took the box to her bed and after she settled down, took off the top.

The first thing she saw was a group of photos, and as she pulled them out, she could clearly remember what happened the day they were taken.

----

"_Smile everyone!" Kenwall Duquesne shouted to his family. _

_As his wife and three kids turned around, he smiled and took the picture before any protesting could come out of their mouths._

"_Kenwall!" Alice shouted at her husband._

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I look terrible! Why'd you take the picture?"_

"_Because I want to remember this day, honey, and I know you do."_

"_But you could have waited until I fixed my hair!"_

"_I'm sorry honey; do you want me to take another one?"_

"_No, it's fine, but get the kids in one."_

"_Okay, Calleigh, Jack, and Luke, get together so we can get a picture of the three of you."_

"_Okay daddy!" The ten year old blonde girl replied, grabbing her seven and five year old brothers' hands._

"_Smile kids." Their father told them before snapping the picture._

"_Daddy, when are Aunt Rachel and Uncle Connor getting here?" the little girl asked._

"_Soon Lambchop, soon." Her father smiled down at her, as a faint rumble of a car's engine and the sound of gravel being crunched on a driveway were heard._

"_They're here, they're here!" The seven year old blonde boy shouted, before taking off around the house to meet his cousins._

"_Jack, honey, don't run! And Calleigh take Lukey to meet his cousins too."_

"_Okay, momma." Calleigh said and grabbed her five years old brother's hand and pulling him out front anxiously wanting to greet her cousins._

_----_

_The families had a wonderful reunion that day and all the kids wanted it to last, but like when all fun things happen, the day raced by and before they knew it, the kids were saying goodbye to each other and while the Duquesne family walked up the steps of their house, their cousins drove off to their home a couple hours away._

_However, that night Calleigh first experienced her father's alcoholic side…_

----

Calleigh suddenly sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavily, while wiping away the sweat that formed on her forehead. She supposed she should feel lucky that for the first time in a long time she woke up from her dream before the nightmare began.

Calleigh shook her head to clear it of the thoughts of that night and took out the next item in the cardboard box on her bed. A plushy teddy bear that had clearly been a beloved toy.

Calleigh's finger traced the button that served for one of the toy's eyes and let herself sink into her memory once again.

----

"_Calleigh, wake up! Come on!" The sound of her now seven year old brother, Luke, woke the twelve year old girl from her dream one Christmas morning._

"_Okay, okay, I'm up Luke, I'm up." Calleigh sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is Jack up?"_

"_Yea, he's waiting for us at the top of the stairs, hurry up!" The seven year old said impatiently._

"_Oaky, okay, let me get my robe." Calleigh told her little brother, smiling and giggling at how he still believed in Santa Claus._

_She had found out a couple years ago, when she found the presents from "Santa" in her parents' closet._

_Luke, however, seemed annoyed that his sister could chuckle when presents waited downstairs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room, and told her to wait by the stairs while he went to go wake up his parents._

"_Hey Jack, what time is it?" Calleigh asked her brother while yawning._

"_Nine." The nine year old simply stated._

"_Oh, well at least it's later than last year." Calleigh remembered being woken at seven in the morning the previous year._

"_Yup, I just wish that he would hurry up and wake them up so we can open the presents."_

_Calleigh spotted the sparkle in her brother's eyes that came from the mention of presents. She wasn't quite sure if he still believed in Santa or not, but she didn't want to ask if he did in case he did and she ruined it for him._

"_Well I'm sure Santa was good to you and Luke this year." Alice Duquesne said as she walked out of her room while putting on her robe, shortly followed by her husband and their youngest child._

_----_

_That Christmas day, Calleigh got some new clothes from her parents, and a purse from Santa, while her brothers got her a nice pin for her golden hair that fell halfway down her back._

_Jack got some clothes from his parents as well, a toy racetrack for toy cars from Santa, and five new racecars from his older sister and younger brother._

_Luke also got new clothes from his parents, a teddy bear from Santa, and from his siblings he got a few of his own racecars to race with his brother. But his favorite toy by far was the teddy bear Santa gave him._

_----_

_Luke took that teddy bear with him everywhere he went and the stuffing soon began to come out, but every time that happened Calleigh would sew up the hole for him and Luke would go back to playing like nothing had happened._

_----_

_The next year on Christmas morning, Calleigh got the painful duty of informing her brothers that Santa Claus didn't exist, while their father lay on his bed upstairs knocked out and hung over from the previous night of drinking._

_Christmas would forever be ruined in the Duquesne household and Kenwall lying on his and his wife's bed drunk, soon became a tradition, not only on Christmas morning, but every morning._

_Soon it became too much for Alice and she filed for divorce and left him that year and moved out of town only to come back once her ex-husband moved out to Miami to be with his daughter._

----

Calleigh again found herself waking from a sleep she didn't remember falling into, still clutching her brother's teddy bear that he had given her when she moved away so that she'd remember him. She smiled at the thought of her twelve year old brother holding out his ratty old teddy bear that he had kept even after becoming far too old for the toy.

* * *

**So what'd y'all think? love it? hate it? please review now that you've read! they make me write faster!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone!! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update, but i had a ton of school/home work, but i have a snow day today, so I thought I'd update!!**

**oh and i had most of this chapter typed out before my last chapter went on fanfiction, i just had to put an end to it, which i just did, so please read, then review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or any of those characters, but if the owners are looking to sell...**

* * *

Before Calleigh could take the next item out of her childhood box, the doorbell of her condo rang and she got up with a slightly annoyed sigh to answer it.

When Calleigh reached the door, she opened it after checking to see who it was. Ever since being kidnapped, Calleigh had learned to take little precautions to make sure that never happened again.

"You could have called." Calleigh told the person standing in the doorway.

"I know I could have Lambchop, but I was afraid that you would tell me that, 'you'd call later' and hang up on me."

"But daddy, it's…ten, can't we talk about whatever you want to talk about tomorrow?"

"Well, not really, Lambchop. You see I uh I mean I kinda uh…" Kenwall voice failed him.

"Just spit it out daddy." Calleigh said blatantly.

"Well, Lambchop, I kinda, now don't be mad-"

"I won't be mad at you daddy, please just tell me what you came here to say. There's no point in beating around the bush." Calleigh interrupted her father.

"Ok, well, I kinda called your mother…"

"You did WHAT???!!!" Calleigh shouted.

"I called your mother?" Kenwall replied questioningly.

Calleigh raked her hands threw her hair, "Why?"

Kenwall hung his head, and then replied, "Because I wanted to talk to her."

"About what?" Calleigh prompted her father.

"I wanted to talk to her about us…I mean about her and me, not me and you."

"Daddy, I get it, but why couldn't you have told me this tomorrow?"

"Well, technically I could have, but you would have been in for a big surprise."

"What sort of surprise?" Calleigh asked suspiciously.

"You know, it is pretty late, so I think I'll tell you tomorrow…over the phone. So I'll talk to you tomorrow Lambchop." Kenwall moved towards the door, but Calleigh beat him to it.

"Daddy…" Calleigh said warningly.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you. Ya see, umm, well this is kinda hard for me to say, so you can imagine how hard it was for me to do this, right?"

"Do what Daddy? You're scaring me! What did you do? Did you hurt someone?"

"What? No, God no, Lambchop! I swear I would never do that! Never!"

"Then what did you do?"

"I umm…well…ya see…when I called your mother I kinda…I kinda…umm…well…I…ya know…I…"

"Daddy, stop babbling and tell me what you did when you called mom!" Calleigh said frustrated.

"Well…I asked her to come to Miami and she said yes and is flying out here tomorrow and is staying here." Kenwall said the last part in a rush so it sounded like one really long word.

"Daddy, will you please say that again, and slow it down, so I can understand it please?"

"Ok…well, I asked your mother to come to Miami, and she is flying out tomorrow and she's staying here."

"What do you mean here? Please tell me you mean in a hotel in Miami."

"I would love to tell you that, but no, she's staying with you."

"Why?! Why does she have to stay with me, why not you?" Calleigh desperately wanted to know.

"Because she doesn't trust me right now," Kenwall explained, "Which is what I want to work on and change."

"Dad, she could have stayed in a hotel, ya know, one of those big buildings that people live in when they can't stay at home."

"Calleigh, this is no time for you to be sarcastic, but your mother doesn't have enough money right now to stay in a hotel, so she's staying with you."

"I'll pay for her hotel, I will, just don't make me see her! Please, don't!" Calleigh begged.

"No, Lambchop, she's staying here, end of story."

"Fine, she can stay here, and I'll go stay in a hotel." Calleigh compromised.

"No! Both of you are going to stay here, and work out your differences." Kenwall said, suddenly more parent-like then he had been in years.

Calleigh was shocked that her father was actually acting with authority and was acting like a father, something he hadn't done since she had been very little. All she could do was nod and whisper an 'okay', while he got his coat and left.

* * *

**Sooo, what'd cha think? Good, bad, in between? Please review now that you've read! All ya gotta do is click the little green button with your mouse that says 'Review this story/chapter' and type up a couple of words. You don't even have to type in your email address, just type yur name.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm soo sorry it took me forever to post the next chapter, but school and real life interrupted, not to mention that writer's block kept popping up when I sat down to type this, and I'm not that happy with it, but oh well**

**By the way, if anyone's wondering, it's 11:30 where I live :P**

**Disclaimer: haha, if i owned CSI Miami, I would not be writing fanfiction**

**oh and this chapter is dedicated to truelovechick77, who helped me come up with the plot I'm running with for now thank you sooo much!!!**

* * *

Once her father was gone, Calleigh sank to the ground against the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees while for the first time in countless years, cried.

She was crying because she knew that her father would just end up hurt once again, and she would be the one who had to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and do her best to fix it, because her mom would be long gone, and her brothers already were.

That night, Calleigh cried herself to sleep, like she had all those years ago, in Louisiana.

---

The bright Miami sun found Calleigh sleeping in her front hallway and slowly crept up her face through the window until it reached her eyes, which slowly opened at the sudden bright light.

Calleigh didn't want to go into work that day, but knew that she couldn't live with herself if she called in sick. So, Cal got up, groaning at the pain in her neck.

As Calleigh got her got ready to take a shower, she kept thinking _'Why, why, why does my mother have to come?! Why do I have to let her take over my house?! Why can't she live with her daddy, after all he is her husband?!'_

Calleigh snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. _'Now what?!' _Calleigh thought as she went to answer the door, making sure her robe was tightly tied around her waist. Calleigh didn't bother to look through the peep hole in the door, but when she looked up, she wished she had.

At the door stood the man she was in love with and had been for nearly seven years. This man was her best friend, but every night she dreamed that he was much more! Yes, this man was her colleague and best friend in the entire world, Eric Delko.

But this time as Calleigh looked at him, she could see something in his eyes that she couldn't see before…she had no idea what it was, but she guessed, no hoped that it was love. Oh how she prayed every night that he'd notice her, well as more than a friend…

'_But not now, I can't think like that, not now anyway… No Calleigh_', she chastised herself, _'He's your _best _friend, and he's here at, what time is it anyway?'_

As if Eric could read her thoughts, he suddenly cleared his throat, and said "Cal, I know it's just after 7:30, but I had something to ask you…outside of work…" he trailed off, as he reached the end of his sentence, suddenly nervous. He figured it might have to do with the fact that she was staring at him so intently with those green eyes, which he always got lost in…_ 'No, Eric, don't get sidetracked, you're here on a mission, and the fact that she is in a bathrobe…that definitely hugs her in all the right places…_STOP IT_ Eric! Get a grip man, and tell her what you came here to tell her!'_

Eric cleared his throat again, but before he could say anything, Calleigh invited him inside.

"So Eric, um…what did you want to ask me?" Calleigh said. _'Oh my goodness, he's gonna tell me he doesn't like me or that he's moving or something terrible.'_ Calleigh thought to herself, instinctively crossing her arms to protect herself.

Eric took a deep breath and decided to come out with it. "Calleigh I…"

* * *

**ok ok, so I know people hate cliffhanger's but hey it helps keep readers reading oh all mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry it's short, but hey, it's more than nothing right?**

**so now that y'all have read, please review it helps me update faster, and if anyone has any ideas, pm me or put them in a review :)**


End file.
